Beyblading Angels
by varioustheme
Summary: Brooklyn gets a blast from his past. And she brought some trouble. I stink at these summaries. the story's better than it sounds. Chapter 8 up. New pen name.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Beyblade. I only own the new characters and the plot of this story._

I hope you enjoy this story. It is my first Beyblade fic. Enjoy!

* * *

In a park in Japan, a crunch of a twig is heard. _Someone is coming._ A lonely figure decides. She hides in the shadows. 

"Sorry, Mr. Dickinson. I swear I saw her this morning, training around here," a young voice apologizes. Suddenly, something rushes through the brush.

"Hello. Who is that?" a scared voice of an old man calls out. The younger man tries to reassure him.

"Is it I who you seek, old man?" a young girl steps out of the shadows. She wears a ninja like outfit, blue and black. She has long, bright red hair, tied back with a black and silver bandana, and cold blue unforgiving eyes. Her legs are rapped in silver clothes. She has a small bag around her waist and contains a blue and silver beyblade and launcher. She also has a backpack on her shoulder.

"Are you Brook?" the old man, Mr. Dickinson, asks.

The girl turns away from him, "Depends whose looking for me," she responds flatly.

"I am Mr. Dickinson. President of the…"

"I know who you are. What do you want?" she snaps at him. She turns with her beyblade to him, threatening to launch.

"Come with me and I will give you a chance at joining my team for the champion ship. I won't make you but I would like you to consider it. If you come, I'll give you something to eat." He stares at the beyblade with little fear in his eyes.

"Fine. I come to see your pathetic team. They may have the honor of me joining them." She follows him to the limo and to the building.

* * *

Next chapter soon!  



	2. Chapter 2

I don't own beyblade.

Told you the next chapter was soon. Enjoy!

* * *

"Tyson! Wake up! It's time to go see Mr. Dickinson, today." Kenny is trying to pull Tyson out of bed with Diachi's help. 

"I think I may be able to get him. Move out of the way, little dudes." Tyson's grandpa tells them. After they move, he hits Tyson in the head with a stick.

"AHHHHH! GRANDPA!" Tyson jumps, like 5 feet, in the air after being scared out of bed.

"Come on, Tyson. Mr. Dickinson wants to see us today. He said something about a new team for the championships this year." Kenny informs him.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming. I'm coming." Tyson grumbles as he rolls out of bed. Soon he's dressed and ready to go. The trio walks to Mr. Dickinson's office. Ray was at home in China. Max was away visiting his mom. Kai is around, somewhere.

"Here it is guys. Let's go." Diachi starts to run to the building. Suddenly, he crashes into…Ray and Max.

"Ray, Max, what are you guys doing here?" Kenny and Tyson run up to see their friends.

"Mr. Dickinson sent for us. He asked us to come back for the championships this year." Max explains to them.

"Cool. Come on. He wanted us to come see someone beyblade and test them. Probably want us to get a new team mate." Tyson says. The group starts to run up the stairs. Before they reach Mr. Dickinson's office, the pass by the practice room.

"Hey, guys. Do you hear that?" Ray stops suddenly. The rest stop and they hear the whirling of a beyblade.

The five of them decide to go in. "Hello?" Max calls out. Everyone goes around the corner in the room and see a girl and Hiro.

"Okay, Artemis, we have to get this perfectly perfect one more time. Go!" the girl command her beyblade to go around cones set up in the room. Then it jumps from one to the other without knocking one down. Then, finally, knocks every one down in one line.

"Good job. I think my brother will agree." Hiro tells the girl and turns to Tyson and the gang. "Do you, Tyson?"

"Hey, Hiro. Who are you training this time?" he asks indicating to the girl.

"So, you're a champion and a comedian," the girl sighs. "Well, Hiro here came to watch me beyblade."

"And talk to Mr. Dickinson about the new team and who is going to be the coach this year. I was going to offer my coaching again this year." Hiro tells them.

"Cool." Max says.

"And is this girl going to be offered a spot on the team?" Diachi asks him as he looks over to her. She gives him a look that scares him and he jumps back.

"Only if the team gets the honor of having me." She gives a death glare at the boys and leans back onto the wall.

"Who is the team going to be?" Kai asks as he walks in. Everyone looks at him and sighs.

"The coach will be deciding that." Mr. Dickinson walks in and tells them. "And the coach, I decided, will be Hiro." He nods to Tyson's brother.

"Thank you Mr. Dickinson. How many people will I be able to chose?" Hiro thanks him.

"Six, maximum."

"Perfect. I think I know who the team will be, if everyone agrees."

"Who?" Diachi asks after they wait a second.

"The team will be Tyson…"

"You know I will be there." Tyson responds.

"…Diachi…"

"All right!"

"…Ray…"

"I will."

"…Max…"

"Okay."

"…Kai…"

"I agree."

"…And Brook." Indicating to the girl.

"A _girl_!" Diachi whines.

"Yes." Hiro snaps at him, "Brook, will you join the team?"

"I guess this boy needs a lesson that girls are just as good as boys. And to respect me and my blade." Brook sighs and pulls off the wall she was leaning on.

"All right. So, you'll play beyblade to win respect?" Diachi sounds like he wants to beyblade.

"If you want. Let's make this quick." Brook walks over to the dish in the room and pulls out her beyblade. "We'll see how well you stand up to Artemis."

"Hey. May I come in?" a knock on the door is followed by a cheerful voice.

"Sure. Come on in, Brooklyn. We were just about to get a beyblade match started. Come in and watch." Tyson greets the redhead boy. When Brooklyn's name is said, Brook is startled and looks up instantly.

"Hey there. Who is …" his asks as he walks in but doesn't finish his question.

When his and Brook's eyes meet, they both stop. They just stop.

"Ah…do you two know each other or do me have to introduce you two?" Ray asks with a sigh.

"You can say we know each other. More than you guys know." Brook breaks eye contact.

Everyone is silent but Brooklyn breaks the quite. "How did you get here, sis?"

* * *

You like? R and R. Please! 


	3. Chapter 3

"Sis? She is your sister?" Max asks instantly. Everyone seems to want to ask the same question.

"Yeah. Twins, actually. We both have the same skill in beyblade, too." Brooklyn confesses.

"So, this girl, is as good as you?" Diachi asks in ah. Brooklyn nods a simple yes. "Ah…if you're as good as Brooklyn, I guess I'll give you some respect." Diachi chickens out after thinking it though.

"Thank you, Diachi." Brook sighs. "Now, can I be left alone with Brooklyn because I would like speak with him?" Brook asks them with a cheerful smile. Everyone looks around and decides to leave, seeing as Hiro and Mr. Dickinson already did. As Diachi leaves and she is about to shut the door, she mutters, "Chicken."

"What are you doing here, Brook?" Brooklyn asks his twin as she turns back to him.

"Because of what happened a few months ago. Do you know what could have happened?" Brook snaps at him. "You know we're not suppose to go off like that."

"Yeah. I know." Brooklyn mumbles. "Why didn't you come to stop me?"

"I couldn't. I was trying to get there but I couldn't get anywhere near you. And when that black hole happened, we're lucky that Tyson was able to stop you." Brook's shouts slow to a whisper. "We both have these powerful beyblades that are controlled by emotion and love. We're gifted, Brooklyn. You know that."

"You know what I think. You shouldn't join up with the Tyson's team." Brooklyn says. "We should go into the tournament together, just you and me with Zeus and Artemis. We would win and not have to worry about each other."

"Maybe." Brook looks to the ground. "Let me talk to Hiro and Mr. Dickinson. Whatever happens, we'll always be together, bro." Brook hugs her brother.

"Thanks, sis." Brooklyn hugs her back. They start walking toward the door. "Do you want me to come talk to Hiro and Mr. Dickinson with you?"

"No. I want you to…" Brook suddenly opens the door and pulls it so fast that Kenny, Tyson, and Diachi fall to the floor, "…talk to these boys about what they ask."

"No problem. See ya." He waves to his sister as she walks down to Mr. Dickinson's office. "Okay, how much did you hear?" Brooklyn taps his foot as the boys get up.

"We have a couple of questions. How the heck are you two so good at beyblade? Why do you want it to be just you and Brook?" Tyson starts.

"And why did you leave her at home?" Kenny starts to go gaga over Brook. He has hearts in his eyes and everything. Everyone sweat drops.

"First question's answer; we are good because, well, we don't know. I mean, we were almost professional level when we first picked up beyblades. Second question's answer; so we don't loss control like I did a few months ago. We can control better when we are together. It's a twin thing." Brooklyn explains with everyone listening. "And your question, Kenny, we didn't know that things could happen when we were apart. We are all kind of lucky that she didn't lose control same time same or there wouldn't be a planet to live on."

"Oh. That explains everything." Kai rolls his eyes. "Why are you so sure that you and Brook would win against us."

"Ah. 'Cause we are good, no, make that great, at beyblade." Brooklyn snaps at Kai. "Come on. Let's go see how Brook is doing." He starts walking toward Mr. Dickinson's office.

Minutes later, Brook comes out of Mr. Dickinson's office. "So, Brook, how did it go?" Brooklyn asks hopefully.

"He said that…" Brook pauses for a second. "…He said that we could compete together. Just you and me, but we travel with Tyson and the others, and are sponsored by Mr. Dickinson. We can compete together, bro!" she and Brooklyn hug.

"Yes!" He cheers with his sister. Tyson and Kenny kind of looked disappointed. (TW: Sorry, I had to do it. Tyson can get love struck too.) "Sorry, guys, but you understand, right?" Brooklyn turns to them and grins.

"Yeah, we understand, Brooklyn. You and your sister are too powerful and dark to be apart. You two have to be together." Tyson says sarcastically.

Brook starts to steam, but Brooklyn calms her down with a touch on her shoulder and a whisper, "Ignore him. He is just jealous." Brook nods in agreement.

"Don't worry about him. Why don't you two come to a party we are having tonight for a reunion of the teams before this tournament. A lot of people will be there. Even people from USA." Max asks them in his usually cheerful voice of reason.

"Yeah. Why not?" Brook looks at her brother.

"Okay. We'll be there." Brooklyn nods. "What time?"

"Around 8:00. Why?" Tyson looks at his watch. "Oh shoot! I still need to put the stuff together. Got to go." He, Diachi and Kenny run out of the office building at record speeds. Everyone laughs but, who else, Kai.

"See ya!" Max, Ray and Kai leave the two siblings alone.

"So, Brook, where are you staying?" Brooklyn turns to his sister.

"Here. Where else? I don't have a lot of money you know." She smirks at her twin.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter of Beyblading Angels.

I do not own Beyblade. I just own Brook and her Blade.

* * *

Brook and Brooklyn are running down a long hall. "Come on. I won't hurt you. Join me" a cheerful voice fills her ear. 

_Brooklyn turns around and then is suddenly surrounded by darkness. "Brooklyn, no!" Brook cries._

A knock on the door wakes Brook up. "Brook, come on. I don't want to be late, like Tyson usually is," her twin's cheerful voice comes through the door.

"Coming, Brooklyn." She cries out through a laugh. She opens the door. She sees her brother wearing his trademark outfit, white with black strips at shoulders and wrists and gold trim.

"Well, haven't seen that outfit for a while." He nods at her clothing. Exactly like his expect black with white strips and slightly longer top. Her hair was tied back by a silver bandana. "Why do you wear bandanas?

"Come on. I knew you would wear that so I decided to make sure everyone knew who I was," she punched him in the shoulder playfully. "And I like bandanas for your information."

Soon, at the party in Tyson's house, everyone is having fun. Brooklyn and Brook didn't arrive yet. Everyone from the Justice 5, except Brooklyn of course, to the White Tiger X team and the PPB All Stars were there, even Barthez Battalion. "Hey, Tyson. I bet you $5 that they don't show." Rick says.

"I would like the money by the time you leave tonight." Tyson says in agreement. Then, someone knock at the door. "I wonder who it could be." Tyson grins at Rick as he walks to the door.

"Hey, Tyson. Are we late?" Brooklyn asks with a cheerful voice like it was a joke.

"Come on in." Tyson opens the door wider so they could fit though.

Brook goes around to meet everyone. "Hey, doll. You must be Brooklyn's sister. You got the looks in the family, by the way." She turns around and comes face to face with Michael.

"Hi. You're Michael right. Oh yeah, now I remember. You're the one Emily and Ming-Ming warned me about, the one without the looks. " She makes a joke out of his stupid line. While he tries to figure out want went wrong, Brook sneaks away.

Right into Raul and Julia, who were talking to Brooklyn. "Hey, there you are. I want you to meet Raul and Julia. These two are excellent at double battles." Brooklyn introduces them.

"Hi. Brook, may I talk to you for a second?" Julia asks her. They walk over to a corner of the room.

"What's up? Something wrong?" Brook asks her.

"Did you watch last years tournament?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Then you know that Raul and I are the best at double battles. Don't mess that up!" Julia threatens her.

"Okay, I'll try." Brook walks away thinking that Julia is a little crazy. (Who wouldn't!)

As soon as she gets outside, she stops and thinks. '_Why me? Why Brooklyn? Why us?_' she starts to get flustered. '_Come on. I am complaining to myself. I need to get a hold on it_.' Suddenly, she hears the door open.

"Any one out here?" a voice asks in a looking around way. Brook goes toward the voice. It was Ming-Ming.

"Oh, it just you, Ming-Ming." Brook sighs in relief.

"What you doing out here? Trying to get away from the boys?" she smirks.

"That and to get some fresh air." Brook sighs, "Ming-Ming, I don't know what to do."

"Huh?"

"Being Brooklyn's twin and all, people think I am exactly like him, scared of me." Brook sighs. "Ming-Ming, can you keep a secret?" She looks at the former BEGA poster girl.

"Yeah, whatever you want."

"Brooklyn and I we…"

* * *

Cliffy! This is revenge on all those who do big time cliff hangers! Enjoy! 


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter of Beyblading Angels.

I do not own Beyblade. I just own Brook and her Blade.

* * *

At the Beyblade Stadium in NYC, US, everyone is getting ready. In back, the teams are getting set. The Teams are White Tiger X, PPB All Stars, F Dynasty, Blitzkrieg Boys, Barthez Battalion, G-revolution (Tyson, Max, Diachi, Kai, and Ray) and Justice 4. (Justice 5 without Brooklyn) Brook and Brooklyn were still trying to come up with a name. 

"What about, Brooks?" Brook suggests.

"No, I got a better idea. How about the Black Angels?" Brooklyn decides.

"Not bad. I like it." Brook pats her brothers on the back and smiles. This makes Brooklyn laugh. "Haven't seen you smile like that in while. Come on, let's go tell Mr. Dickinson."

In G-revolution's locker room, "You guys ready for the first match today?" Hiro pats Tyson and Diachi on the back and smiles to the rest of the team. "I'm glad Kenny and Hilary got to come. They will help us with blades and training."

"This will be fun." Hilary smiles.

"_Beyblade teams, please go to your platforms. We will be starting soon." _D.J. says over the PA system. The teams board the platforms below the stage in the main room.

"See you guys later." Tyson waves to Brook and Brooklyn.

"_Here are your teams for this year's champion ships! First off, we have White Tiger X."_ The White Tiger X team's platform rises and goes through the opening in the stage.

"_PPB All Stars."_

"_F Dynasty." _They rise.

"_Blitzkrieg Boys."_ The platform goes up.

"Barthez Battalion." The door slides open and they go up. 

"_Justice 4."_ The group smiles at Brooklyn and wave as they rise.

"_G-revolution."_

"See you guys on the top." Diachi smiles.

He oddly pauses for a second._ "And the newly formed Black Angels, who is a twin team of Brooklyn and Brook."_ The platform under their feet rises and the door over their head opens. The cheers are heard and the lights are seen everywhere.

"Get used to this. We are going to see a lot of it." Brooklyn whispers to his sister, trying to relax her.

Brook smiles at him, "Thanks for the warning." She looks over at Ming-Ming. Their eyes meet and Ming-Ming nods and smiles, showing that Brooklyn was right and everything was okay.

Now heard without the PA system needed, for the bladers, D.J. says, "Welcome back those that have already been here. And welcome to the new tournament players." This year, he is wearing the same thing from last year. "This year, everyone blades! This will be great."

"Yeah, great fun." Emily yawns.

"First battle of the year will be between the following teams." Everyone looks to the screen where the teams were being shuffled. Then two teams were picked. It was Blitzkrieg Boys and G-revolution. "Looks like we got a battle between G-rev and the Blitzkrieg Boys. This will be good with Kai's former team battling against him."

Kai shoots a look at Tala. "Tyson, I'll go against Tala. You take Bryan." Tyson nods in agreement.

"G-revolution and Blitzkrieg Boys, take your places. The other teams will go back to their locker rooms." Brook and Brooklyn enter their locker room. It was a small room with a TV on the wall and a soft bench.

"Come on. Are we going to watch this?" Brooklyn asks as he lands on the bench.

"No, we need to make sure that we are ready for anything. Anyway, the other matches for now were just posted in the practice room. I am going to go see who the first team we battle is." Brook leaves the room and walks quickly to the practice room.

After a minute of thought, "Hey, Brook, wait up." Her twin runs after her, making her smirk. Soon, they enter the room, and find White Tiger X already looking at it.

"Look, F Dynasty is the first team to battle Black Angels. Good luck to them." Mariah says.

"Good luck to who?" Brook makes the team all jump.

"Good luck to you. F Dynasty is bond to ask for a double battle." Lee cuts in and the rest nod.

"Looks like we got to practice our double battle skills. Come on." Brooklyn tugs on Brook's arms, she was steaming again.

Soon, they are alone in the practice room. "Okay, Brook, what kinds of attacks do you what to try?"

"You know, I got a great idea for a special double attack. We could…" she whispers into his ear. "And then, we hit them really hard." She smiles.

"Now that is a cool finishing move. And we could practice use attacks where our blades go opposite spins, link together and then attack."

"Great. We are going to wipe the floor with F Dynasty."

Minutes later, they finally return to their locker room, and switched on the TV. "And that's it folk. G-revolution wins the first battle of the tournament." They see Tyson and Kai smiling and shaking hands with Tala and Bryan.

A knock on the door is follow by, "Black Angels, you're on next."

"Ready to win your first battle."

"Oh yeah." Brook slaps a high five with her bro.

Soon, they are below the stage and see Raul and Julia getting ready. "Brook, Brooklyn, we challenge you to a double battle."

Brook turns to Brooklyn and nods. "We agree."

"_Our next battle is F Dynasty vs. Bl_ackAngels. This, we just found out, will be a double battle." He tells the crowd as the teams go up through the stage.

"Good luck." Julia smirks at them. Brook start to steam again but this time, she calms herself.

The dish then comes out. "The dish is the spike pit. Bladers got to stay on their toes in this dish." Spikes shoot out of holes in the dish and retract. Brook grins evilly. "Bladers, get ready! 3…2…1!"

"Let it rip!" them four bladers call out.

* * *

The next chapter has the battle. The battles aren't that long but hope you enjoy! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I wish though.

Reviews:

To Brooklyn'sGurl: Here is tha chapter on the battle. I don't really like them but they are needed here. So enjoy. And I don't think it would be funny.

To Kurasgurl: Thanks!

* * *

Brook takes big breath. She and Brooklyn are chasing and being chased by Julia and Raul. "Raul, we need to attack before they are able to. Now!" Julia orders. The two speed up and try to hammer their opposites. Keyword, try. They totally miss. 

"Nice try. If you were against two rookies." Brook insults them. Now Julia steams. She goes wild and starts throwing wild strikes at Brook's beyblade. Brook dodges them with the grace of a butterfly dodging a clumsy horse.

Raul reaches over to Julia, "Calm down. She's only trying to mess with your mind. We need to stink together."

"You're right. Now get front of them." Raul speeds up and jumps Brooklyn and Brook's blades. But the blade is thrown into the air by an upward spike.

"You need to watch for those spikes. They're are really annoying." Brooklyn grins as Zeus flies up after and knocks it back down.

"Brooklyn, do you think we can use it now?" Brook whispers into his ear. He nods.

"Ready?" Brooklyn asks.

"Oh yeah!" Brook grins even wider.

"What are you two going two do?" Julia panics. She sees Brook's Artemis fly into the air. "Leaving him all alone? Good! Raul, I get in front. Double smash attack."

The blades are about to sandwich Brooklyn's blade. "Twin Warp Hole!" the Black Angels cry. Suddenly, where Brooklyn beyblade used to be, appears a black hole. Above the edge of the dish, there was another.

"Ah!" the two Pegasus blades fall into the black hole and fall out the other on the edge of the dish. Then, the Black Angel blades appear out of nowhere and smash the blades to the stands.

* * *

At the locker room of G-revolution, Tyson asks Hiro, "Okay, can you see the point?" 

"Yes, not only was it cool to look at, it was very quick and simple. When Brook was taunting Julia, she tricked her to use up energy. Knowing that they liked to use that smash attack, Black Angels used it against them. Brooklyn always had that black hole attack, and I guess Brook did too. They turned the two attacks into a warp hole to transport their opposites' blades to where ever they wanted. In this chase, it was the air so they used the spikes to launch them up for the final blow. Pretty useful." Hiro explains.

"Wow!" Ray says.

* * *

Up at the stage, the crowd goes wild. "Wow! I never knew how good it felt to win." Brook smiles as she stares to the crowd.

* * *

In their locker room, Brook and Brooklyn lie down on the benches. "You enjoy that?" Brooklyn turns to smile at his twin. 

"Yeah. Can you believe we are this good?"

"Sometimes, it is like a dream. And a nightmare that the others can't learn about."

"I wish we were just normal. Not like this." Brook sighs as she stretches out her arms and her…

"Brook! Don't stretch your wings here. People could walk in." Brooklyn jumps up and scolds her.

"Why? You flew when you shouldn't have." Brook stares at her brother, deadly.

Brooklyn sighs, "They all thought those were caused by my blade's _evil_. Luckily, people didn't see them after I finally got control, again."

Brook walks over to the door and clicks it locked. "Now, can I stretch? You can, too, now." She puts out her white wings again and sighs. Brooklyn sighs and stretches his black wings and rests.

Soon, they flick on the TV and watch the Tigers beat the Barthez and Justice 4 beat the PPB.

* * *

Well. That's it for now. Yeah, this was the chapter when you find out what she told Ming-Ming. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hello to all my fans out their. Here is the next chappie. I got the idea for this chapter through Maximum Ride by James Patterson.

Disclamer: I dont own Beyblade or Maximum Ride. James Patterson owns Maximum. I don't know who owns Beyblade.

_**

* * *

Flashback**_

"Brooklyn! Where are you?" a little girl cries out scared. She has a cut on her head.

"I am here, Brookie! Where are you?" a young Brooklyn comes out from behind a tree. He has an identical cut on the other side. It looks like they were in a crash.

"You know not to scare me! We can't be spilt up. You should know that!" a little Brook punches his shoulder. Her twin smiles at her. She smiles back. "What happened?"

"I think we were in a car crash." He touches his cut. "Brookie, where are Mom and Dad?"

"I don't know. Lets go find them." The two little children run through the forest and pass a destroyed car. Young Brooklyn stops and grabs his sister's arm. "What?" She turns around and sees two bodies on the ground, dead.

"Mom! Dad!" Brooklyn screams and the twins run to the bodies. But before they reach the bodies, they are caught in a net. "Brooklyn!" Brook screams because they were in different nets.

"We caught two! Double the data!" a man calls from behind a bush. He grabs one net, Brook's. "Boy and girl!"

"Good! Let's get them to the lab and run the operations." Brooklyn's net is pulled from the tree.

_**Different flashback**_

"Wakeup, you lazy kids, wake up!" a man says into two huge cages, where Brook and Brooklyn were caged. "Get up you lazy brats!"

"Huh?" a slightly older Brook wakes up and shakes another child up, Brooklyn. "We got tests." They wish that what happened, an operation to give them wings and enhance their beyblade skills, never ever happened.

"I wish this was over." Brooklyn mutters to her.

"Okay, brats." The man they have learned to hate pulls them out of their cages. "Someone is here to buy you, I mean _adopt_ you." The twins are pulled into a room where they are given some good clothes that they only got when important people came.

"Ah…" a big man sighs as he sees the twins come into the rooms wearing good clothing. "So, how would you two like to come with me and be so powerful, that no one or nothing can hurt you again?" He sees their eyes brighten. "Too bad, you two will come with me and become my weapons." His voice suddenly hardens to what they were going to hear for a long time. They are pushed into a van and are driven away.

_**Another Flashback**_

"Brook, are you ready to get out of this place?" Brooklyn mutters as they are pushed back into a cage. It is years after their operation. They were being tortured to become soulless and blood thirsty. That had not happened yet, much to their _master's_ dislike.

"You know it! Let's get out next time we get to be outside." Brook sneers after a couch and a spit of blood out of her mouth. Undoubtedly, they were freshly beaten. They had many cuts and bruises that they knew wouldn't be visible in the morning because, somehow, they healed over night.

"Come on, brats. Outside time." A different man pulls them back out and pushes them out a door. They knew the path well. But before the guys were able to get anklets and chains on them, the twins kicked and beat up the men.

"Now!" They snap open their wings and fly right out of the yard to a new life. To Japan where the real beyblade battles were. Luckily, their blades were in their pockets.

_**Final Flashback**_

"Brooklyn, you can't go. We have to stay together," a present day Brook pulls on her brother's white t-shirt. He had a backpack slung over his shoulder. They had everything they needed out of working, minimum wage but it gave them food and clothes.

Brooklyn turns to her. "I have to. If we stay together, they'll just find us. No one will get hurt because of us. I have to go." He pushes her back and jumps into the air. "I'll be back. Don't get into trouble."

Brook watches him leave. "I can't live alone. I won't hurt anyone. Even if that means never trusting anyone, ever." She sits in the grass of a meadow and cries, letting her wing droop by her sides.

* * *

That's the chapter. Sorry if I confused anyone with my name change. Hope you remember to review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer: I don't own beyblade or maximum ride. wish i did but i don't

* * *

_Brook and Brooklyn are running down a hall. They hear a raspy voice behind them "Come on, kiddies. I won't hurt you. I just want to make you take over the world. That's all. Come back."_

_They reach a door that has a lock on it. The two try undoing it. The voice continues to try luring them. They turn around, thinking they would see their old master. Instead, they see Boris and…_them!

_Tyson suddenly appears at the entrance of another hall, with the other's behind him. He cries out, "Brook, Brooklyn, don't do this. Come on. You guys are better than this. We need you guys. Don't side with Boris." He doesn't see the other, nice Brook and Brooklyn. _

_Boris suddenly hisses, "Attack them, my tools, attack and destroy!" Brook sees herself and bad, shadow Brooklyn jumps at their friends with bloodthirsty eyes. _

* * *

"No!" Brook snaps awake. She has beads of sweat rounding down her head and back. Everything was white. Suddenly she realizes where she was and relaxes, then cries. 

Her yelling and crying wakes Brooklyn up, "Brook, you okay?" She nods her head weakly. "What happened? Was it the dream you were having before?" After a nod confirming that was what happened, he asks, "Did it finish this time?"

After a quick run through of exactly what happened, even the part about them. "Now the man has a name. Boris. We have to stay as far away from Boris as possible. You hear me?" He nods.

Knock, knock "You two awake?" a familiar voice comes through the door.

"Yeah, we're awake, Tyson. Come in." Brook crosses the room to the door and unlocking it after making sure her and Brooklyn's wings were hidden. The dark haired teen walks into the room.

"Hey. You guys ready to go to your room before everyone goes out partying tonight. You can't stay here. The limo's out front waiting. Coming?" Tyson says cheerfully. Brook smiles.

Brooklyn walks over to Tyson. "Yeah, we're coming. We zonked out, I guess." The trio walks out the door.

"Ah…Brook. When I was walking down, I thought I heard a scream. Was that you?"

Brook suddenly glares at him. "How much did you hear?" Tyson looks confused. "How. Much. Did. You. Hear?" She asks again, slowly, venom dripping off every one of her words.

"I didn't hear anything. I ran down and knocked when I got there. If you two were talking, I didn't hear any of it." Tyson tells her, hands up in denial. "Really!"

Brooklyn sighs, "Okay, we believe you. Just as long as this is the truth. We can't stand liars." He pulls the doors to the outside open to show three limos.

Tyson walks over to the last one. "Come on. You two are with us. The rest are full." He holds the door open for the twins. Brook sits down between Tyson and Brooklyn. "You okay?" Tyson observes her pale face.

Brook says, too quickly, "Yeah. I fine. Why? Do I look a little green?" Kai, sitting across from her, sighs.

"No, you look overly pale, almost white. Get any sun lately?" He says sourly.

She wipes her head from some sweat. Brooklyn responds, "We are always unusually pale. Its who we are."

The other team rolls their eyes. "Right. Sure. Whatever."

* * *

After several minutes of silence, the limos pull up to a huge hotel. The teams get out and go up to their rooms on the 15th floor. Every team had their own suite. Brook and Brooklyn sit down in their room. 

"Brooklyn, should we tell them?" Brook suddenly asks her brother. He stares at her for a second and sighs. "Not yet, huh?"

"No, not yet." Brooklyn tells her. "Get your street clothes on. Something tells me we're going to have an interesting night." He smiles.

Brook suddenly whispers something, "Ming-Ming knows."

"Huh?" Brooklyn turns back to her.

"Ming-Ming knows," Brook repeats, "I told her the night of the party. I was crying and over worried what this tournament was going to do. I just blurted it out. She knows she can't tell anyone."

"No one else knows, right?"

Brook nods, "Now, let's get some party cloths on. We're meeting Tyson and the others down stairs in 10 minutes." She jumps up and runs into the bedroom then the bathroom.

Brooklyn smiles at his twin's attitude. _'Two years alone has changed little in you, Brook. But now, you're always looking over your shoulder. Why?' _Brooklyn thinks to himself.

After a few minutes of searching for the key, Brook and Brooklyn leave the suite, laughing. Brook is wearing a tight black tank top and a short skirt along with black boots, a bandana and a spider web necklace. "Nice look, Brookie. Never thought you would wear black after we left the Lab."

"Shut up," Brooklyn snarls at her. He is wearing a white tank with a black over shirt, black jeans, and boots and put a gold ring in his ear. "_You_ always wear black. That is nothing new for you. So why can't I?"

"You look better in white anyways. It contrasts the black on your back." She winks at him. He just glares at her.

Suddenly, she spins around and says, "Hi, Tyson. Nice try. Almost got Brooklyn, though." Brooklyn forces a smile as he hears Tyson hits the ground behind him.

Tyson grumbles, "Damn!" He was wearing something like Brooklyn's but more color, lots more color. Max comes up behind him with Ray and Kai. Max had a green outfit; Ray's was yellow and white, while Kai wore the usual.

"Where's Diachi?" Brook looks for the pint-sized blader.

"Hiro made him stay in the room. He thinks that he's to young for a night on the town." Tyson smiles. "I didn't disagree. That's for sure."

After ten minutes in the lobby, everyone who was going out was there. It was just the PPB, White Tigers, G-rev and Black Angels. Girls were in skirts while boys wore different things; basically loose t-shirts/tanks with over shirts, jeans and boots or sneakers, maybe a chain or spike bracelet. (A/N: I am a little lazy with descriptions.)

Soon, everyone was on the street. "Where to?" Brook asks. They are in the busiest part of New York City, near Times Square.

"We have a lot of chooses around." Emily says. "There are plenty of teen clubs or restaurants." She looks around the area. "Times Square isn't the best place to look. Maybe we can go to the Empire State building area, there probably will be something."

After a while of searching, they finally come upon a teen club. Soon, almost everyone is dancing or eating. Brook watches her brother dance with Emily. She also watches the area because she has a weird, supernatural like feeling.

Suddenly, two business suited men come in. Brook instantly watches them, as they walk over to the bouncer. He nods and points toward their table, where she was sitting. Brook instantly sees their eyes glow with excitement under there sunglasses.

She runs over toward Brooklyn, "May I cut in, Emily?" The red head girl walks away. Brook instantly grabs her brother's arm and tows him to the wall. "Look!" She points to the two men.

Brooklyn nods instantly, knowing who they were, "Tyson, Brook is feeling sick. I'm taking her back to the hotel. See ya later." The primary color boy nods and continues to stuff his face with food.

The twins run out of the club. As they expected, the two businessmen follow them. "There they go! Follow them!" Suddenly, two more men join the others in chasing the twins.

"RUN!" Brook yells. The chase is on. Brooklyn leads her around the area, with the men on their heels. The two then turn suddenly, mistakenly, into a dead end alley.

As they turn back to run out, the men block off the open end of the alley. "Hey, kiddies. Thought you be safe traveling around as professional beybladers. Guess again." The four men pull out tranquilizer guns.

"Brook, attack then tornado time. Me, ground." Brooklyn whispers, almost with out his lips moving. Suddenly, they attack the men, two on one.

Brook starts kicking the guys around, while Brooklyn just knocks the guns away then puts one on them. "NOW!" One of the guys jumps up and grabs Brook from behind before she could shot into a sideways dive toward Brooklyn for an attack. Then, while he looks distracted, Brooklyn is grabbed too.

"Get the van. We need to get them back to the Lab." One-man orders. Suddenly, the two that weren't holding Brook and Brooklyn were knocked down. Unexpectedly, Brook kicks her holder and, instantly, has him unconscious. Brooklyn follows her suit.

"We have to go. Before any one helping them finds us." Brooklyn walks into the shadows and releases his wings. Brook follows him and they take off into the air.

On the ground, Ray and Lee watch the twins fly off. Lee smiles, "I never would have guess."

Ray smiles, "Come on. It will take them awhile before they get to the hotel. They're going the wrong way. Besides, they'll need they're key." He picks up the key card on the ground.

* * *

Brook and Brooklyn walk into the hotel and go up to their suite. "Give me the key." Brook holds her hand out toward Brooklyn. He puts his hand into his pocket. 

"It isn't here. I don't have it." Brooklyn suddenly cries out.

Brook suddenly smacks her head. "I knew we should have checked the ground after the fight. It probably fell then. Damn it!"

"It's open!" a voice calls for the room. Brook and Brooklyn suddenly go pale, very pale. They walk into the room and find Ray and Lee sitting on the couch and watching some TV. "What took you two so long?"

"Hi! Thanks for finding our key. We must have dropped it walking out of the club. Is everyone else here?" Brooklyn asks casually.

Ray smiles, "Nope. They probably won't be here till late late. Maybe later."

Lee turns toward Brook. "You fought well for someone with a stomach ache. That guy must have been three times your size and you knocked him around like a rag doll."

Brook and Brooklyn instantly go paler even thought they were already pretty pale in the first place. "You two are the ones who gave us that chances. You saw everything, huh?" She noticeably winces

"Yup, every last part, down to you leaving the scene for their buddies to find." Ray smiles. Brook goes even paler, if that was possible. "Don't worry. We won't tell a soul. Although, everyone should find out, sooner or later."

The two ninjas walk out of the room. Lee turns back for a second, at the doorway, "You two have good talents. Don't let anyone catch you." Suddenly, he and Ray disappear.

* * *

Well... tell me what you think. Please hit the button below and tell me. 


End file.
